Welcome Back to Rosewood
by GrimliFiendish
Summary: Synopsis: This is part the Welcome Back to Rosewood ongoing series of unrelated one shots I am working on. Characters and pairings will vary, but Aria and or Jason as well as Jaria will be involved in some way in each one. Reviews and suggestions appreciated.
1. It's Our Secret

Synopsis: No one knows that Jason and Aria had a relationship before she took the job in Boston or moved back to Rosewood and they decide to keep it between them since she is engaged to Ezra and their relationship is already strained because his dead girlfriend may actually be alive, not to mention Jason's sisters being two of her best friends. If their true relationship was ever found out it could become a sticky situation. But, will they be able to keep it hidden or will them attraction and feeling they still have for each let the cat out of the bag?

This is part the Welcome Back to Rosewood ongoing standalone one-shot series

Song Inspiration: They Don't Know by Kristy McColl

Pairings: Jason/Aria Ezra/Aria  
Character: Jason DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Alison DiLaurentis, Mary Drake  
Notes: I dislike cheaters, but when it comes to fictional pairings I love I become the world's biggest hypocrite. Poor Liam, Aria cheated on him with Ezra and it made me dislike Ezria even more, in my story she cheats on Liam with Jason. I would have been fine with it if she had cheated on him with Jason on the show, this is why I'm a hypocrite.

This didn't turn out like I wanted. I don't know, maybe it feels forced. I wanted it from Alison's POV during the awkward family dinner when Alison noticed all the hand holding, but I couldn't make it work. Any way as this is still the rough draft any suggestions or notifying me of grammar and spelling errors is appreciated.

I hope you enjoy this and comments good or bad (not rude) are helpful and appreciated, I am writing these to help build writing skills before I have to take a couple writing courses for my degree so I am trying to make learning fun.

Thanks for reading ~GrimLi

~~~~~ It's Our Secret~~~~~

Aria seen him almost as soon as he walked into the Brew. Despite the time that has passed since she last seen him and the engagement ring on her finger, that suddenly felt a little too heavy, her heart began to pound. Why wouldn't it though, Jason had been having the same effect on her since she seen him the first time Ali had invited them over to that first slumber party, no one else had every had quiet the same effect on her, not even her fiancé.

"Jason!" He had called her a little earlier and said he was on his way to town and asked if she would meet him before he headed home to see Alison. She stood and she hugged him tightly before reaching up to tug his blonde hair, "I love the rugged look on you."

Jason grinned down at the woman he was holding in his arm, both just a little too comfortable with the closeness, as if this was a ritual performed many times in the past. "I know." he said their eyes meeting and holding until they heard the waitress dropping silverware into the collection bin as she bused a table. Aria quickly moved out of his arms and for the first-time awkwardness set in.

The young waitress recognizing her boss's fiancé hurried over to ask what she could get them and then scurried off to get their order. To cut the tension Aria teased him about looking like a hipster and he protested as she knew he would.

"You look great." he told her his green eyes searching, he preferred her with darker hair, but Aria was still beautiful and he still wanted her, he had never stopped loving her in all these years.

"I'm engaged." she said her eyes dropping as she told him the news, but it was also a reminder to herself because her feelings for Jason began to wake up as soon as she seen him.

"To Liam?" he asked. It hurt, but he had to know.

"To Ezra." she said her eyes dropping to the ring that felt a little like a shackle. "Did you ever tell anybody about us?" she asked before adding, " I haven't told anyone, not even Ezra."

"Then let's keep it our secret." he told her placing a hand over hers their eyes meeting a wealth of emotions between them. Their eyes speaking what they couldn't and in Aria's case wouldn't say. The attraction he held for her was something she couldn't hide from him. He would never do anything purposely to hurt Aria, but he knew that in spite of her engagement to Ezra she still wanted him, and if they weren't careful something would happen. Jason knew that Aria loved him, but whether it was due to their history and how they had fought to be together or maybe actual feelings, Aria loved Ezra more and as much as it hurt, he knew that as well. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here." he said to get them on a safer topic and letting go of her hand.

"So what are you doing in Rosewood, last I remember you were going to Malawi." that had been right after she had started dating Liam, Jason called while he was in New York a couple days before leaving to see how she was doing. She told him about Liam and her work and before they hung up with each other she agreed to meet him in New York. Aria told her new boyfriend some family stuff had come up and she needed to leave town for a couple days. Liam had offered to come, but they had only recently started dating and she was able to put him off and then she was heading to the airport on her way to New York and Jason. She felt guilty, but it was Jason and besides, she tried to lie to herself, it was simply two old friends spending time together before one flew across the ocean to spend several months in another country.

As soon as Jason seen Aria he was running toward her and then she spotted him and she was moving quickly as she could with her luggage, until she was in his arms. They went straight to his room and barely came out of it until Sunday morning when he had to leave. Aria went to the airport with him and he put off going through ticketing and until he couldn't put it off any longer. Aria stood there watching him as went through security and then he turned around one last time and waved before walking away and Aria cried.

Jason proceeded to tell her about Elliot embezzling all their money, "Elliot took everything." he told her. "He even drained Carissimi."

Aria grabbed his hand, she felt horrible for Jason, "I'm so sorry I know how important your work is to you." Jason told her before they dated how he came to get involved in Carissimi and how it had helped him to get his head straight after everything went down with his family. Once again, their eyes locked and the emotion of both sides was almost palpable.

Jason cleared his throat and began to tell Aria about his worry over Alison and the hold Mary Drake seemed to have over her.

Alison DiLaurentis couldn't help, but notice how easily Aria Montgomery held Jason's hand or the calming effect it seemed to have on him. If she didn't know that Aria was engaged to Ezra, Alison would have thought Jason and Aria were a couple. Despite everything she had suffered at Elliot's, no Archer's hands, her memories from when she was younger was well intact and she had not forgotten that Jason had a thing for Aria he had never acted on it. He had thought no one noticed, but Ali had caught the longing looks he cast in Aria's direction on the rare occasions he would see her. She had never noticed any interest in Jason on Aria's part. As far as she knew Aria had never really had much to do with her brother other than a casual acquaintance because of her and Spencer so she had been surprised when the friend he was expecting for dinner was Aria.

When had they gotten friendly enough that her usually broody, quiet and even somewhat shy brother would invite her to dinner? Why was Aria comfortable enough to hold his hand and why was Jason who was usually uncomfortable with anyone beside her or Spencer touching him comfortable with Aria touching him? Not only was he comfortable, it seemed to relax him some. And why was Aria so quick to defend him when Alison thought his behavior toward Mary was completely out of line?

Aria hadn't even thought about her actions, it just seemed natural to her. When they dated she had not been able to keep her hands to, herself and Jason hadn't minded at all since he had the same problem. Jason was surprisingly affectionate, actually he was the most affectionate guy she had ever dated, something that would shock most that knew him, including his sisters. When she grabbed his hand and he calmed down it was nothing extraordinary to Aria; it was only when she noticed Alison's suspicious look that she felt uncomfortable and removed her hand from his.

Jason looked up after she let go of his hand and he seen Alison's speculative look. And Jason sat up, a little leery that Alison would guess something about them. He wasn't ashamed that he and Aria had been together. He'd been happy during the time and had wanted a future with her. But Ezra had been a ghost in the relationship. He knew why she chose the job with that publishing company even as she denied it.

That played into the guilt he never felt over the weekend they spent together after she started dating Liam. He knew that the new guy stood even less of a chance than him. Aria had never shared the time they were together with anyone, and neither did he. It felt too personal, like something he needed to keep for himself. He tried to convey with his eyes for her not to worry and Aria seen it. It was the same look he had when he told her earlier today, "It's our secret."

Jason walked Aria at to her car after the very uncomfortable, tension filled dinner ended. Alison was angry at being "double teamed" by them so she went straight to her room. When they got out he sighed deeply. "Well that didn't go so well." he said feeling a little defeated.

"No, I think we just made her angry instead of cautious. It's probably because Mary is identical to Jessica, they even sound the same."

Jason nodded, "I know and I wasn't there when she needed me."

"Jason," Aria said unable to stand to see him blame himself, "this isn't your fault, you didn't start any of this." if anything he had always been a pawn that his family had used, including Alison and it made Aria angry seeing him standing there his head hung down and his shoulders slumped in defeat and guilt. Without thought about anything except the man standing in front of her, Aria wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other arm around Jason's waist and pulled him close and he wrapped his arms around Aria's shoulders laying his head on her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck, taking comfort in her arms as she stroked his hair soothingly every once in a while, kissing his temple as she repeated to several times "This isn't your fault, none of this is your fault."

It started out very innocent, two people who cared each other, one giving comfort and the other receiving it, but this was also two people still very much attracted to each other despite another man's engagement ring on her finger. Aria turned his face toward her placing butterfly kisses across his cheek, forehead, bridge of his nose his chin and finally his lips at first, they were quick little pecks then he began to kiss her back in the same manner. The quick little kisses stating lasting a little longer, lip clinging just a little more until their lips clung and parted their tongues meeting. It was only when Aria heard the satisfied moan rise from her throat as though she had finally got something she had been craving that she thought about what she was doing.

When Jason felt her pushing against him he let her go, the look in her eyes told him that it wouldn't take much to have her back in his arms for tonight, but he knew that this wasn't like Liam. This was Ezra and as much as it hurt he would never purposely ruin the relationship she had with the guy even if Jason knew he was all wrong for her. This time it was Jason providing the comfort as he cradled on cheek in his hand, she nuzzled her cheek into it instinctively as he lifted her face so her eyes would meet his. "Don't worry. It's our secret."

~Fin~


	2. The Storm Inside

Synopsis: Jason is counseling at risk teens at Rosewood, but he loses one can Aria be there for him when he needs a friend? Warning: this does deal with suicide. This inspired by the song the Storm Inside of You by Veronica Ballestrini, if you haven't heard it, check it out.

This is part the Welcome Back to Rosewood ongoing one-shot series I am working on This is a standalone

Pairings: Jason/Aria (friendship/comfort, but feelings are there), Ezra/Aria  
Characters: Jason DiLaurentis. Aria Montgomery

Song Inspiration

Storm Inside of You by Veronica Bellistrini

The Storm Inside  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason DiLaurentis sat alone in the church head hung down fighting the tears back. He hadn't been able to get through to him. He had done everything he knew to do he had told the principles, counselors, had even contacted his parents, but he had failed him. Jason was so lost in thought he didn't even hear the heels clicking on the wood floor, it wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he realized he was no longer alone and looked up into the hazel eyes of Aria Montgomery.

"Jason," Aria asked, "is it ok if I sit with you?" She didn't want to ask him if he was ok because he obviously wasn't and to Aria got that. Jason cared about the work he was doing with these kids, he cared about them and she knew that this was tearing him up because Jason would feel like he had failed Jeff.

Jason nodded, but asked, "Why didn't you go with the others to the cemetery?"

Aria shrugged her shoulder and then turning to him said, "Because I want to be here with you, you're the one who needs me. I barely knew Jeff, it bothers me that he couldn't see that he had more to live for or that with help he could beat his addiction, but Jason, I am here because of you." Aria had been walking by his office two days earlier when Jeff Bentley's parents came to the school and blamed Jason for their son's death.

Aria also knew that he had told them that their son needed help had even given them recommendations of qualified professional. Instead of listening to him they cad instead came to the school and attacked him waving the letter he had sent in his face. Mrs. Bentley had been angry that Jason would suggest something was wrong with her son and she or her husband had not noticed. She had been so loud it had drawn a crowd, they were able to hear every insult she had thrown at Jason. After her son committed suicide she then decided that Jason was the one that hadn't done enough and had failed her son. Not her or her husband who sat back and choose to ignore the warning from Jason and the warning signs that their son had exhibited. And now, Jason was taking that all on himself.

"I'm okay Aria. You don't need to worry about me?" But his eyes told a different story.

Aria couldn't take that look of, guilt, failure and loneliness in those green eyes and wrapped her arms around the guys she had rejected only a couple weeks earlier. She had been acting like a bitch to him since that day when Spencer sent Ezra to get her, but she did care about Jason, she cared about him a lot more than she should or even wanted to.

At first, he stiffened up, and she felt awful because she knew that it wasn't because she had chosen Ezra, it was because she had ignored his existence and his friendship because of Ezra's insecurity over Jason. She had forgotten that he was her friend because of Ezra. "Jason I'm sorry I haven't been a friend to you, I miss you so much." he started to relax into her arms little by little. "Please, let me be your friend right now. I know you and I know you're blaming yourself for this, but Jason you have to know you did your best."

"My best wasn't good enough Aria, maybe if I had more experience or tried harder or..."

"Jason, stop right now, just let me be here for you okay." she felt him sag against her and then his arms went around her waist. she felt something warm and wet fall against her shoulder and she knew they were tears. While Jason was not the type to completely break down like she would have, he did shed silent tears, he shed tears for Jeff and for the Bentley's. He also shed tears for Alison, his parents, for himself and his inability to help Jeff or his sister. Through it all she said nothing she just continued to hold him quietly. They stayed like that for quite some time and he finally sat up wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Jason everyone at school knows you contacted his parents we all heard everything his mother yelled at you. I also heard her two days ago, when she blamed you because he killed himself. You know it's not your fault, right."

"Aria, right now she's angry with herself and her husband and I'm their scapegoat so they don't have to blame themselves. They didn't want to see that Jeff needed help. Eventually they need deal with it if they ever want to heal." Jason sighed. "But, I will always wonder what I could have done differently. If maybe I had said something differently or listened better, anything really that could have given him more hope and made him understand that the storm he felt inside, it would eventually pass.

"I know you have to deal with this Jason, you cared about him and tried to be there for him. Now I'm asking to be there for you any time you need me."

"What about Ezra?" Jason knew that her boyfriend was the reason she had been acting like he was invisible. Maybe he had the right to be jealous of Jason, but had Ezra not been too much of a coward to tell Aria's parents that he was in love with their daughter then Jason wouldn't have gone after her when he got back to Rosewood.

"I guess Ezra is going to have to realize my friends are important to me and that you are my friend." It wasn't the relationship with Aria that Jason wanted, but having her friendship was important to him. Since that day on his porch he had started to feel completely alone again and there were times he felt like giving up.

"Okay then, and Aria I will be there for you too, if you need me." He smiled at her and it actually reached his beautiful green eyes a little. Jason was the one going through the storm right now, but why did she feel like the sun was breaking through the clouds and starting to shine on her.

~Fin~

Notes: If I could have worked this right this one shot was supposed to be Aria comforting Jason after he lost one of his kids he was working with. It was supposed to ultimately be about paying attention to warning signs with a touch of Jason/Aria/Ezra relationship angst intermixed throughout, but mostly Aria/Jason hurt/comfort/friendship and I don't know if I succeeded here. This is a standalone. And as usual comments good, bad, or ugly is appreciated to let me know what I did right and/or wrong.

Hope you enjoyed it a little.

P.S. Always take any warning signs seriously even if you think it is just for attention, it could seriously be a cry for help. Most of us have been touched by suicide in same shape or form so always take it seriously. And it you are reading this and you are thinking about it. Please know with help things can always get better no matter how bleak it seems now. Tomorrow can be better and nothing or no one, not a bully, a crush, an ex, no one is worth ending your life. Someone does love you and somehow, somewhere, someday you will be invaluable to another person so hang on and don't lose hope. It will be worth it.

Yours, GrimLi


	3. I Thought She Was the One

Synopsis: Sean reflects on his failed relationship with Hanna, her friendship with Alison, Jason and Aria as well as his decision to wait.

This could go goes along with B29, Rainy Night in Rosewood, and Look What the Storm Drug In and other parts of the Re-imagined series, it is not included in that series because there are no Ezria scenes rewrites in this

The Song Inspiration for this is So I Thought by Flyleaf if you've never heard it I hope you check it out.

Pairings: Sean/Hanna, Caleb/Hanna, Jason/Aria (mostly speculation based on Sean's observation of the pair), Noel/Aria, Lucas/Hanna (friendship), Ezra/Aria (speculation only)  
Characters: Sean Ackard, Hanna Marin, Caleb Rivers, Noel Kahn, Aria Montgomery, Jason DiLaurentis, Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Ezra Fitz, Lucas Gottesman, Mona Vanderwaal, Jenna Marshal, Toby Cavenaugh 

I Thought She Was the One  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean watches as Hanna, clings to Caleb's arm as she talks animatedly to Aria. Sean still feels a pang in his heart as he watches her. She looks at Aria with a curious stare when Jason DiLaurentis, who had recently moved back to Rosewood and helping out kids at the school who had substance abuse problems, walked by saying something to the trio. Even from where Sean was standing he could see that Jason and Aria stared at each other just a little too long peaking his ex's curiosity. Most would not have even noticed the look, but Sean knew that Hanna was a lot more intuitive and much smarter than most people knew so Sean wasn't surprised that her suspicions were aroused.

The reason he notices the look? He actually seen the couple together by chance one afternoon. Even now he blushes like the virgin he is. They had been standing in an almost empty parking lot by a car, Sean was close enough to see their faces, so he had assumed they would see him, he slowed to a slop, his window down, waving and calling out a greeting to the pair, but they had been so lost in each other and hadn't noticed Sean. He noticed the way they looked at each other. It was the look even more than the kissing that followed that made Sean blush, he had never seen such intensity and passion before in real life. He may be a virgin, but he wasn't completely ignorant. He had felt like he had stumbled in on something even more intimate than the time he had accidentally walked in on Noel having sex with Riley Stevenson at one of the Kahn's infamous parties last year. When they wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing Sean had highlighted it out of there speeding away and still neither of them had noticed.

Sean wonders how long it will take before Hanna figures out that something was happening between Aria and Alison DiLaurentis' big brother. Caleb leans into Hanna whispering something to her causing her to giggle and blush and He forgets about Jason and Aria as the ache in his heart is back. Sean knows he is the one that broke up with her, but it doesn't lessen the pain he feels at seeing Hanna with another guy.

Sean had a crush on Hanna since the fifth grade when he started noticing girls. He had a crush on her even when she was known as by the nickname her best friend Alison gave her, Hefty Hanna. The reason he had never acted on his crush before Alison disappearance had to do with Alison. She made him uneasy with her cruelty. Also, just getting up his nerve to ask Hanna out took some time.

Sean was the only kid in the school that hadn't noticed Hanna's crush on him since the third grade. Like Hanna, Sean wasn't exactly known for his intelligence. His transformation happened much earlier than Hanna's; after third grade, the once chubby blonde boy had become known as one the cutest and hottest guys in their class. Somewhere along the way Sean had missed that memo and it had taken him until Sophomore year to get the nerve up to ask Hanna out. Despite what Hanna and everyone else thought it wasn't her miraculous makeover that caught his interest, Sean had already thought she was gorgeous. He didn't really notice that big of a transformation except that she could be meaner than she used to be, but he still seen the sweet caring girl under the facade she was wearing.

Sean felt a sharp punch on his muscular arm and absentmindedly reached up to rub it still watching his ex with sad eyes. "Dude, what is up with you?" He heard Noel ask, but before Sean could say anything Noel turned in the direction Sean was looking rolled his eyes and made crude comments directed at Hanna, Caleb and Aria

Sean isn't surprised by his comments toward Aria. While Sean and Hanna were still dating, Noel had taken an interest in Aria and remembering that Ali had told him that Aria had a crush on him he wanted Sean to help set it up. He had tried and Noel thought she was playing hard to get until she told him she was in love with someone else.

Sean wasn't so sure that Aria had ever had a crush on Noel or that she had been playing hard to get after seeing her with Jason that day, but he never said anything about it and told Noel he would talk to Hanna and see if she could set something up. Hanna had talked Aria into a few double dates and Aria even went out with Noel a couple times. After Alison's memorial, her interest other than friendship fizzled out completely. Sean knew it had something to do with Jason DiLaurentis, but he didn't feel like it was his or anyone else's business. Noel was Sean's best friend, but he knew that Noel could be a vindictive prick so he had never told him or anyone else what he had seen that day. Aria told Noel she was in love with an older guy and he somehow came to the conclusion that Aria was sleeping with Ezra Fitz.

Of course, Noel had it wrong and made accusations about the new English Literature teacher. Sean had to admit that for some reason Mr. Fitz did seem to have an odd fascination with Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Aria, but he put it down to the rumors he'd probably heard about Alison, her disappearance and her body being found buried in her own back yard earlier this year. Sean had also noticed that Mr. Fitz seemed to be fascinated with Jenna Marshal, and Mona Vanderwaal and had even seen him spying on Toby Cavanaugh a couple times. Sean was starting to think the English teacher actually worked for the FBI or was trying to get information to write a book or something. It seemed crazy, but no more crazy than Noel's bat shit, jealousy theory that Mr. Fitz was sleeping with Aria Montgomery when she told him she just wanted to be friends.

Noel moved to stand in front of Sean to get his full attention since he has planned an "epic" weekend, Sean thought that Noel might be watching a few too many episodes of How I Met Your Mother, he was starting to sound and act a little too Barney Stinson. After a few minutes, Sean becomes bored with Noel's details of yet another party at the cabin and some hot college girls that would be there and directs his attention over Noel's shoulder. Hanna has stopped an adoring Lucas to ask him something. Instead of the anger and jealousy he once felt toward the guy, who unwittingly was the final straw that caused Sean to break up with Hanna, he feels sympathy because they had to watch the girl they are crazy about cuddle another guy that isn't them.

Of course, Lucas is almost satisfied that Hanna loves him as a friend, it was more than he had ever hoped for thanks to Alison's constant bullying and humiliation of him. No one had ever stood up for him and sadly that included Sean. The few occasions when Hanna or one of the others girls would try to get her to lay off one of her victims, she would lay into that best friend instead.

Sean would never understand why Hanna or any of the other girls were even friends with Alison, apart from Aria now that he knows about her and Jason. He doesn't know how long that had been going on, it could have been going for years. Alison could have unwittingly been a cover for them, he doubted she would have knowingly allowed Aria and Jason to be together. Alison had been ruthless to anyone she felt crossed her, stood in her way, or beneath her. Everyone had been a potential victim, she never cared who it was she hurt and somehow, she had been the most popular girl in their class, if not Rosewood.

He had seen the way she went after Lucas, Mona, Paige, Jenna and countless others. He had watched as she tore down the four girls that were her best friends. Alison had been extraordinarily beautiful physically, but Sean always thought the way she acted and treated others made her kind of ugly. He was never quite certain why Noel and the other guys would go on about how hot she was, but make jokes about Hanna. As much as he had liked Hanna back then, he never wanted to have to deal with Alison, so he never said anything to the girl he liked and dated substitutes instead.

But now, he wishes he would have braved the sharp tongue and bitchy attitude of Alison DiLaurentis to be with Hanna. Maybe if he would have Alison wouldn't have been able to tear Hanna's self-esteem down so much that she believed that his purity pledge, that was something very personal and important to him, had something to do with him not finding her desirable. Hanna had been a temptation to Sean and had to constantly fight his baser instincts. Especially when she wasn't trying to tempt him and just being Hanna; sweet, funny adorable, foot in mouth disease Hanna. Maybe if he would have braved Alison, Hanna would be touching his cheek softly and looking into his eyes adoringly instead of Caleb's equally adoring eyes.

He still remembers their time together, he remembers the laughter and the tears, he regrets that he was never able to make her understand that she had always been beautiful, but he doesn't regret waiting to have sex and not give into peer pressure. As much as he loves and yes even desires her still, it hadn't been worth his self-respect or turning his back on something that is special to him.

He doesn't pay attention to his friends teasing him about his being a virgin, and doesn't really care they make jokes at his expense or when they make comments that he must be gay behind his back. None of that bothers him, he knows who he is and he is comfortable with himself. He just happens to see sex and love differently than they do and there is nothing wrong with that or him. He had thought Hanna was the one, that she understood, but he had been wrong. It still hurt that she couldn't understand or except him, but he believes that one day the one would really come into his life and she will except him as he is, even if it waiting isn't the popular thing to do.

He watches Hanna a little longer as she snuggles against her new boyfriend's chest and continues to you laugh with Aria as well as Emily and Spencer who had joined the trio. When the bell rings to head to class Hanna looks up and sees Sean watching her, he gives her a sad smile and she smiles back uncertain of what else to do. Before he turns away to head to class he waves, Sean is letting go and saying goodbye to the girl he thought was the one.

Caleb notices Hanna's suddenly glistening eyes as if she has unshed tears, he hears her whisper something that sounds like goodbye, he looks up in time to see he ex-boyfriend wave before he turns and walks away.

Fin

Notes- I had forgotten what this one was about, I remembered writing a Sean POV one shot, but I wouldn't have been able to say what it was about. Sean gets put down a lot by Hanna fans, but there really was a nice message to his arc which simply put, don't let ANYBODY push you into having sex before you're ready. Hanna let peer pressure and her own low self-esteem dictate her actions with Sean something she would have probably regretted. Anyway, hope you like this one even if it is a Sean one shot.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	4. If You Only Knew

Synopsis: After Ali's entombment Aria, can't get Jason off her mind, something she has been having trouble with for months since that day in front of his house when she left with Ezra feeling like she made a mistake.

Characters: Aria Montgomery, Jason DiLaurentis

This is part of the Welcome Back to Rosewood series of one shots. It is inspired by the song if You Only Knew by Shine Down

Pairing: Jason/Aria (friendship, but deeper feelings are alluded to) Ezra/Aria (discontent with relationship and things she has done to be with him)

~~~~~If You Only Knew~~~~~

Aria hadn't been able to sleep all night since seeing Jason at Alison's re-entombment. She looked at her bedside clock, it was 4:03 am fifteen minutes since the last time she had looked. She thinks a walk will help only to find herself standing in front of Jason's house. Much to her amazement there he is, as if he somehow knew that she needed to see him, to be with him. But, from the look of astonishment on his face when she called his name and turned, she knew that wasn't the case.

He looked so alone as he stood there a garbage bag clutched in his hands, he had been picking up what appeared to be bottles and throwing them away when she had walked up behind him she looked at the last remaining bottles and seen they were unopen fifths of whisky.

"Jason?" Aria hadn't been to his house since that day Ezra had showed up, had barely spoken to him because of Ezra's insecurity where Jason was concerned so his surprise at seeing her was understandable. If he only knew how she had longed to seek him out since that day. That day when she had ignored his hurt and the twisting in her own heart as if something inside her was breaking.

He shrugged and for some reason as if he needed to explain himself, "Someone left me a gift." His voice is bitter and then with an exasperated sigh he asks, "Aria? What are you doing here?"

He looked at her the question still in his eyes and she really didn't know the answer. She just knows that she wants to be here with him. She needs to be with him. She feels like she was losing a part of herself and that Jason is the only one who can help her find it. She feels like she left a part of herself that day, the part of herself that she liked most. She couldn't find it or get it back. This missing part isn't with Ezra, she has done things to be with Ezra that she hates? The part of her that is missing would never have allowed her to go so far.

"I... I couldn't sleep. I close my eyes and I see you, I've tried not to think about you for months, I feel like a part of me is missing now and it has been since that day." She rambles on in confusion trying to make him understand that he is the only one who can help. Jason just stands there looking at her, confusion and disbelief are swirling in his green eyes. She tells him about her doubts and fears and the awful things she had done to be with Ezra, and how she can barely stand to look at herself in the mirror, but still he stands there looking at her, eyes wide with astonishment and disbelief.

Aria thinks she needs to leave before he thinks she has completely lost her mind, she means to turn around and walk away from him, but instead she takes a step toward him, as though her feet believe he is the only one who can help her now. Jason just stands there clutching the garbage bag tighter, Aria mind screams at her feet, what are they doing, he obviously doesn't want her here. Her mind tells her feet to turn around, but it is like they have disconnected from the rest of her and she take another step in his direction, she hears the clank, of the bag as it falls to the ground just seconds before Jason sweeps her into his arms.

"I've needed you so much." He tells her in a harsh voice. "If you only knew how much I needed you next to me, by my side. But, you chose someone else. You've ignored me since, not even acting like you want my friendship." he told her pulling away from her searching her eyes with his own. Aria wished she could deny it, her treatment of Jason was just something to add to the growing list of the things Aria had done that she hated to be with Ezra. "Why are you here now?"

"Because I can't stand not being a part of your life or not having you in mine anymore. God, if you only knew how bad I've needed you too. Let me stay with you?" She is now the one searching his eyes and as soon as she sees the softening in his green eyes she hugs him to her tightly.

She lets him go and takes Jason by the hand and leads him inside. He turns and locks the door and then she leads him upstairs and into his bedroom. Jason knows she is not looking for sex, they are too exhausted mentally, emotionally and physically for that. She looks as weary as he has felt for so long.

They both lay down on his bed fully dressed and with a contented sigh they move into each other's arms and for the first time in weeks both begin to fall into a peaceful slumber almost immediately, wrapped in the security and comfort of each other's arms. Neither one knows where this will lead, but for now it is enough.

Before Aria completely gives over to sleep she wonders if Ezra only knew how she had longed for Jason these past months would he trust her, should he trust her? She wasn't sure if she knew.

~Fin~

Notes: I'm not sure what I think about this, I was listening to this song and it is just a flow of consciousness exercise. The only thing fixed in these are spelling and punctuation. Anyway, I hope you like it.

XoXo,

GrimLi


	5. Second Chance

Synopsis: The night after the Halloween Train, Aria can't sleep not only because of what happened to her, but what happened to Jason as well which leads to her checking up on him. Warning: I don't use texting short-hand, it isn't my thing so you'll have to overlook the texts

Pairings: Jason and Aria

Characters: Aria Montgomery, Jason DeLaurentis

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Pretty Little Liars TV or book series. This is purely for entertainment purposes

Second Chance

Aria Montgomery couldn't sleep. What was supposed to have been a fun night had turned out to be a nightmare. She could still feel Garrett Reynolds' dead body lying against hers in the claustrophobic space of the wooden box. Every time she closed her eyes she imaged waking up in that box confused about where she was or what had happened her mouth duck taped shut. The last thing she remembered clearly before waking up in the box was talking to Adam Lambert and after that everything was a fog.

She had fought to get out, but to no avail, but the tape had loosened from the moisture of her breath. Then she continued to struggle in the confined quarter only to know the box she had been stuffed in to fall over.

She had felt the heavy weight wedged against her body and she had turned her head only see Garrett's face staring at her in the gloom of the cramped space, his body already stiffening as rigor mortis had already began to set in. She felt fear like an icy sensation running up and down her spine as his dead eyes stared back at her. Aria screamed and screamed Aria's throat still ached and her wrist still burned from the scraped and cuts she had gotten from the nail she had used to the to cut through the bindings.

She could still her the voices arguing as they tried to push what had become a makeshift casket for herself and Garrett off the train. She wonders what would have happened had she not found the screwdriver and if her friends had not found her when they did. And then there was discovering Ali's body had been there the whole time just inches from the drinks everyone had been grabbing all night, the look on Jason's face had almost gutted her.

It had been so long since they had talked after Spender sent Ezra and she had making out with him in front of Jason's home. She had seen the hurt in Jason's face and she had felt horrible, but still she had gone with Ezra because he had finally decided he was ready to take their relationship public.

Aria picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts and before she could stop herself she sent a text to Jason asking how he was doing. Several minutes passed and she thought he might be asleep or just ignoring her as she had ignored him since that day, but finally she heard a beep she looked down and sure enough it was from Jason, her heart leaped into her throat.

'Not good, I can't sleep...How are you?'-Jason

'Same. Every time I close my eyes I see Garrett.' -Aria

'Where's your boyfriend'-Jason

'I assume he is home, he is not exactly welcome here.' -Aria

'Oh, sorry. He should be there for you, it was a rough night' -Jason

'For you as well...is anyone there for you?'-Aria.

She knew the answer, but she hoped on off chance he was not all alone.

"Nah, I'll be OK " -Jason

Aria thought for a moment she knew that she should not be doing this, but she needed to be with someone and so did Jason.

'Do you want some company?'-Aria

Several minutes passed and once again Aria was thinking he might be ignoring the text and then she heard the alert.

'Yes'-Jason

That was all it said and before she could change her mind Aria was throwing a loose gray cardigan the over-sized t-shirt and purple plaid pajama pants she was wearing and pulled a pair of lime green chucks that had been laying haphazardly by her closet door over purple slouch sock.

'Be there in a few'-Aria

She typed heading to the window Mike had showed her he had used when he wanted to sneak out.

'You don't need to, I'm OK'-Jason he texted back

Aria just ignored the text climbing out the window and down the tree as carefully as she could to keep from getting stuck, falling or making excess noise. once she reached the ground she took off running, but much to her surprise before she had made it even a quarter of the way there she seen Jason's car as he pulled up alongside her and she was running to the passenger side and climbing in.

For a moment, they just looked into each other's eyes all their feelings, fear, loneliness, doubts, love and lust swirling in the depths. "Aria, are you sure about this?" Jason asked, both of them knew what was going to happen if she went home with him and there would be no going back.

"No," she told him honestly and when he looked from her toward his steering wheel as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen Aria place a gentle hand over one of his hands that was clutching the steering wheel so tightly she could feel the tensed muscles. "But it is what I want and what I need." Jason looked at her hand over his and closed his eyes tightly before looking searchingly into her eyes and reading the truth of her statement in them. "Jason take me to your house." he searched her eyes one last time and then obeyed her instructions and began to drive making a U-turn in the road.

Aria had doubts, but she also knew that this was her second chance at making things right for herself, Jason and Ezra and if she passed it up it could be her last. It was time to say goodbye to Ezra and let go of the fairy tale they had been holding on to for far too long. Too many people had already been hurt, including themselves and the man sitting beside her. She could not forget Jason no matter how hard she had tried and she truly had, but ever touch or kiss from Ezra and Jason had been there.

When they got back to his house Jason was out of the car and opening her door even as she placed her hand on the handle to open it. Then he was pulling her out and into his arms one hand wrapping around her waist and the other intertwining his fingers through the thick dark tresses of her messy ponytail leaning down to kiss him and this time there was no hesitation or resistance on her part, all thought of Ezra, Garrett and the box were a distant memory as Jason's tongue entered her mouth. She clutched him to her feeling like her knees would give out and she would fall. As his tongue caressed hers and inviting her into exploring the dark depths of his own mouth an invitation Aria was unwilling and unable to ignore. For the first time in weeks she wasn't thinking of anyone else as she kissed him.

Jason pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "Aria before this goes any further I have something I have to tell you." Aria seen the fear in his eyes and it made her nervous, but she nodded encouragingly. Jason took a deep breath before he began. "A couple days ago, I was contacted by Mona Vanderwaal, she told me that she knew how I could get Alison's body back, someone took over her game and they are calling themselves A. Mona is working with them trying to find out who this person is, whoever he or she is, this person is more dangerous, Mona is afraid. I contacted a number Mona gave me. I was told that I would be given Alison's body back, but I had to do a favor for them tonight. While I was on the train I received a message to go back to one of the unused cars and was instructed to help push a box overboard." He stopped looking into Aria's wide startled eyes, when she tried to move back he refused to let her go his green eyes wide with regret and fear, "Aria I swear to you, I didn't know what was inside the box and being perfectly honest I didn't ask. I was just desperate to find Alison's body. If I would have known, you were in that box or even Garrett I would have never tried to help."

Aria shook her head. "I don't understand Jason; didn't you hear me screaming and banging."

Jason shook his head. "I couldn't hear anything over the train, by the time I got there the cargo door was open and it wasn't until I got stabbed by something that I knew there was a person in there. I panicked and ran away, leaving you in that box, with Garret." Aria saw Jason blinking away something that Aria thought was tears as he stepped back from her and lifted his shirt to reveal a bandaged area on the side of his abdomen. Aria put her hand up to her mouth to muffle the gasp and felt tears filling her own eyes, realizing that she could have severely injured Jason and killed him just as he could have pushed She and Jason could have unknowingly helped push her to her death. She reached her hand to touch the wound carefully, but even then, he still jerked with a small hiss of pain.

"Maybe we need to get this checked out?" She said looking up at him in concern, but he only shook his head telling her it was ok.

"Okay," she said hesitantly, "but I am looking at this when we get inside." For the first time since he started telling her about what happened she felt his body relax some, "and if I think it looks like deep enough we are going to get it looked at, is that understood." she told him with an arched brow.

"Wait," he said looking at her with uncertain eyes, 'You still want to be with me, even after what I almost did to you tonight?" he asked a guilty look in his eyes.'

"Idiot." She said grasping his head to pull his mouth to hers, "I believe you, I know you didn't know that I was in there, and you have been looking for Alison for so long and were getting desperate to find her." She hugged him close feeling safe now that she was in his arms. "I know you would never intentionally hurt me or anyone else."

He grinned at her and held her close to him, still unable to believe she had contacted him tonight. When he had got on that train and seen her tonight a little piece of him and died knowing she wasn't his as it did every time he seen her. He tried to ignore she was on the train and just concentrated on figuring out what he had to do to get his sister back. A shiver went through him as he once again realized how close he had been to being instrumental in her death for his sister's corpse. For some reason, someone had been setting him up to kill the girl he was in love with. The thought had him pulling her tighter to his chest desperate to hold onto her forever and keep her safe. With a groan, he kissed her desperately and she responded just as desperate to be in his arms safe. After a few minutes, Jason swept her up in his arms and kicked her car door shut with a foot as he carried her into his house.

They had both been given a second chance and for now they grateful. For now, they would concentrate on each other, but all to soon Aria was going to have to speak to Ezra. She and Jason were going to have to tell the girls everything Jason had told her. This time A was playing for keeps and could not win, saying goodbye to Jason wasn't an option for her and he had no intentions of letting anyone take Aria away, this time he was going to fight anyone who tried whether it was Ezra or this person calling themselves A.

~Fin~

Notes: What do you think? I know I rushed it, but hopefully you still enjoy it. I was listening to Second Chances by Shine Down and it somehow inspired this. Please review

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	6. Run to You

Synopsis: After Alison's disappearance Jason married a woman he doesn't love after he slept with her one night when she claimed he got her pregnant and he married her, he and his wife move to Rosewood, he is ready to face his demons. He meets Aria again, she is with Ezra, but an affair starts between Jason and Aria (crappy summary I know)  
Characters: Jason Di Laurentis, Elizabeth (Bitsy) DiLaurentis (OC), Aria Montgomery, A  
Pairing: Jason/Aria, Jason/OC, Aria/Ezra  
Disclaimer: I own any part of the Pretty Little Liars TV or book series. This is purely for entertainments purposes only

 **Warning** : There is a sorry attempt at smut ahead

~~~Run to You~~~  
Jason closed his eye in exasperation as the voice kept droning on from the passenger seat beside him. How had he got himself into this? Oh, he remembered he was swallowing valium, drink Jack Daniels like there was no tomorrow, or rather hoping there wasn't, feeling lost and alone, there was something familiar about the brunette with streaks of pink hair and for the first time in weeks Jason had felt happy. When he woke the next morning, it was to find Elizabeth Standish next to him, the costume wig tilted crooked on her head her own strawberry blonde tresses peeping through. In a moment of clarity, he realized what he had done and who he had thought she was.

"Fuck" he thought rubbing his face. He had to get help with his addiction and the guilt over a note slipped to him and a year, especially the summer that was a blur to him or he was going to get himself into a real mess. Bitsy was just annoying, so he hadn't done something completely stupid, or so he thought.

Elizabeth was the daughter of a business associate of his father's that his parents had been trying to get him to date since he tuned fourteen. Elizabeth or Bitsy as everyone called her had made it no secret that she was interested in the boy two years her junior and his parents believed it would be an advantageous match. Jason hadn't been at all interested then and as he looked at the woman beside him, or now.

He had been pressured into marrying her when a she claimed he had gotten her pregnant. His parents told him he needed to the right thing by the girl and Jason didn't want any kid going through what he had when it came to his own parentage. With without any question he had proposed and two months later amid a big social splash that he had not wanted all. A week after the marriage he found out he had been lied to, He asked for annulment, even though he didn't remember it according to Bitsy, he was her husband in every way. His parents had already known she wasn't pregnant and Jason was almost positive they helped her come up with the plan.

Since then he had asked for a divorce many times, but Bitsy didn't care that he didn't love her, claiming she loved him enough for both. Anytime he tried to call it quits she would start crying and accusing him of using her and threatened to harm herself. Jason didn't love her, but he didn't want her to harm herself either, feeling guilty he didn't force it. Now because of this he had remained in a marriage with a person he had no feeling for, for almost two years.

The only thing he did not regret since that night when he was at his lowest was his sobriety, he had gone to rehab, except for his wedding night that he remembered nothing of he had remained clean. He had also switched his major taking summer classes and heavy course loads to finish his bachelors at U Penn, and now he he took a job at a counseling center in Rosewood to finish his last year of clinincals in order to receive his CADC and he planned on working toward his LADC later. Also, Jason was ready to come home and face his demons from that summer. He just wished he had someone different by his side.

~~~Seven Months Later~~~

It's late, Jason should have been home a couple hours earlier, but he had called Bitsy to tell her he was at a study group, this couldn't be further from the truth. He was with Aria at a motel about an hour from Rosewood, the Lost Resort, it was in such a desolate spot that he doubted anyone even knew of its existence which was exactly why it had been perfect for Mona's lair. Aria only knew of it because the girls had tracked Ali here before her disappearance and then Mona had brought Spencer back into her lair before her arrest and placement into Radley.

Neither of them meant for this to happen, she has a boyfriend and he is married. When he moved back to town he had ran into Aria one day at the basketball courts. He was playing a game of pickup with a few of the kids he has been counseling. She was looking for Mike, but he-wasn't there like he was supposed to be. Jason mentioned that he used to lie a lot as well at Mikes age and how there were a lot of things he couldn't even remember. He unwittingly made her worried, to lighten the mood, he brought up her pink hair and that it was one thing he remembered, he went on to tell her how he liked it and thought it was cool much to her surprise. It took her mind off Mike, but it also became painfully obvious to Jason at least that his comment had held a wealth of meaning, but this went over Aria's head who was trying to keep from staring at him making it obvious she wasn't immune to his physical charms. Before he walked away from her and went back to his kids he turned back to and told her he missed that pink hair and she had smiled at him in pleasure, and unable to hide her interest and attraction. And he had smiled back at her before walking away.

The next time he seen her was after Mike tried to break into his house. Bitsy was at the country club as usual, rather than calling the police he took him home and Aria had answered the door. Mike brushed past her and headed for his room, she called after him, but her didn't answer, he just slammed the door Jason told Aria about catching him trying to break in, He could see the worry on her face and even though he was should have encouraged her to tell her parents Jason was focused on Aria. They had just stood there staring at each other neither of them moving, or saying a word, the moment was intense, the air thick until a thump from upstairs shook Aria from the haze that had settled on her and with a nervous smile she thanked him again and wished him good night and closed the door.

After Ian's funeral, she had been a friendly face who listened to him without judgement, but he could see how upset she when he said the wrong kid died. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that if they hadn't been in full view of an audience she would have taken him into her arms. both had known that would have ended less innocently than it had started. They were drawn together and even an occasion like Ian's funeral couldn't stop it

The next time was after the fashion show, Jason sat there with Bitsy at his side, but he only had eyes for Aria, he had been upset with her after he thought she was accusing him of hurting Alison, but as he started to walk out on stage he straightened his tie at caught her eyes and what he seen there made him forget any anger, He had dropped Bitsy and his mother off at his home and drove back to check on the girls, actually he drove back t check on Aria. When he got there the other girls had left upset, but Aria had stayed behind to clean up. He heard the accusation Noel made and her comeback. Jason went over and put an end to it, Noel sensing the danger he was in backed away slowly before turning and hightailing it out of there. Aria asked him why he came back to Rose wood. He told her it was to face his demons and added, " Also, I have to build a life for myself Aria, I was hoping to do that here." the rest was left unsaid because it didn't need to be said. they both knew. It was too dangerous to be spoken or acknowledged because it was something they both wanted. He asked if he could drop her off anywhere and she told him to he could drop her at home. While they were driving, she asked him why he married Bitsy. Jason told her the truth. Even about the pink hair. When he pulled up in front of her house she asked him why he didn't get it annulled. "Because I don't remember anything about that day, it was the last time I got wasted." He looked into Aria's eyes, "I was marrying the wrong girl and I knew it, but she told me she was pregnant and I could never abandon my child. When I found out that she had lied to me I asked for an annulment, but she says we consummated the marriage and she threatens to harm herself when I ask for a divorce. I don't know what to do Aria?" Aria put her arms around him and just held him. Aria knew about feeling guilty when you realize you're in love with someone beside the person you're with. She was dealing with guilt because she didn't love Ezra, the guy who risked everything to be with her. She was in love with the guy she was holding in her arms. If it wouldn't have been for her phone chiming with a text from her parents the affair would have started that night.

Another occasion they met was a dinner her parents were hosting with several couples from Hollis and Ezra and her mom invited Jason and Bitsy. It didn't take long for Jason to figure out something was going on between her and Fitz. When he got the chance, he confronted her about it, she looked at her hands and then looked back up at him and everything she was there as she told him of the guilt she felt over. "His ex-fiancé is working at Hollis, I think they could get back together and he will never have to know that I don't love him." Her eyes searched his, but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door, it was the police and Mike had been arrested. Aria looked for him, and as soon as he could he went to her and took her in his arms when she began blaming herself. Neither of them notices two pairs of sad eyes watching them, from the other room. Ezra and Bitsy both knew, but neither of them were willing to walk away and were willing to use guilt to keep the one they loved if necessary.

After Mike's arrest Jason had dropped by her house the next day to give her a number for Mike. She had been acting so nervous he meant to comfort her, but fire had seemed to run through his arm and they stood looking at each other. Longing in their eyes unsure of what to do. She shook her head and started making up some crap excuse about studying grabbing her book before hustling him out of her house, he looked at her through the glass as she set the books back down, he was hurt and confused, but he also pretty sure that she felt the same way he did. Later that night Jason seen Aria walking home from Lucky Leon's and that was the night everything changed. He pulled over and asked if he could talk to her he had meant to ask about Mike, but the look in her eyes changed that as he seen the desire flash in the hazel depths instead he told her he cared for Mike, but that he cared for her also. He asked if maybe on the off chance she cared for him too. Then he kissed her and she kissed him back for a few seconds and then she pulled away that this was wrong, "I'm dating Ezra and you're married, we can't do this." he told her he knew, but he pulled her back into his arms and any resistance she had was gone.

They had been meeting secretly ever since that night. Every time they would agree it wasn't going to happen again, but then they would see each other, or have a bad day and call the other and they would end up, right back here at the Last Resort. Tonight, he had seen her leaving a convenience store as she started walking he pulled over and asked if she wanted a ride. She hopped in his car and turned to thank him. Before they could stop themselves, they had their arms around each other kissing passionately. Anyone could have seen them, it was early evening and they were on a busy street by Rosewood standards, he pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "Do you want to..." he began asking in a shaky voice.

"Yes." she said cutting off his words, he put the car in gear and turned around to head out of town toward this motel that was in the middle of nowhere. Lately the had been taking more risks, too many risks. He wasn't really worried about himself thinking that maybe it would be the incentive needed for Bitsy to give him the divorce he asked for since he found out she lied about her pregnancy. It wasn't his reputation he worried about, it was Aria's. He didn't want anyone to believe something about her that wasn't true.

He knew he should stop this, and every time he meant to, but the only time he felt whole was when she was holding him. Days when his mind was overwhelmed with the concern for the kids he was trying to help while navigating the mess that was his home life, his parents and the recent news that Ian Thomas hadn't been the one who murdered his sister. When he didn't think he could handle things anymore he would run to the girl he had loved for so long. The one he had been longing for when Bitsy wore that wig, the one he unknowingly called for that night as he orgasmed confessing his love for her.

They had barely made it to the room before he threw her against the wall and began kissing her repeatedly each kiss more desperate, more impassioned. She was pulling at his clothes accidentally ripping a button from his shirt in her desperation to feel his flesh against her. When Jason pulled her top and bra up and out of the way she pulled his now bare torso against her naked flesh " I love feeling your body against mine." she told him in a husky voice, but they both needed more and he leaned down to take one breast into his mouth, sucking on her like he was starving and she was his only source of sustenance.

For a little bit, she just held him in her arms watching him one hand tracing over the rhythmic movement of his jaw, but before long she couldn't take it any longer, she had to touch him. She opened the closure on his jeans and pulled him out. His cock was pulsing and hard the tip already seeping his seed she rubbed the cum around to lubricate him, before gripping him pumping him in a smooth rhythmic motion until he was trembling, Jason moaned the breast he was still sucking on muffling the sound, she could feel a shiver run up his spine and new he was close. Aria's hand left him momentarily and she slipped the panties from her hips and slid them down her legs and stopped out of them. She put her hand around his shoulder and pulled herself up. He clutched her hips and lifted, helping her until she had her legs around his hips and impaled herself on him biting back the curse of initial discomfort due to his size "Oh god baby you feel so good wrapped around me," his voice was choked with passion and longing to tell her of his feelings instead he kissed her his tongue deep in her mouth and she sucked it.

Jason supported himself with one hand on the wall picking up speed and momentum, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh almost violently, along with gasps, moans and the sound of mouths, lips moving together in deep kisses seemed to reverberate in the otherwise silent room until Jason felt her inner muscles clench around him and her body convulsing. She couldn't stop the moans words coming from her throat, "Oh, fuck, I love you Jason." she said before collapsing against him. Jason was shaking when he roughly pushed her back against the wall slamming into her causing her to cry out, but Jason was beyond hearing, lost in her words and then he was the one moaning words in an uneven and husky voice, "Aria, I loved you for so long, think I have since I met you."

It was her first time without a condom and the feeling him shooting deep inside her pushed her over the edge again, her orgasm was intense, it felt like she was dying and being reborn at the same time. When she came back to reality Jason had carried her to the bed undressing her and placed her under the covers. He threw his clothes off and climbed in the bed beside her. he pulled her into his arms holding her close, kissing her. When he took her this time he was slow and gentle, he reached for his pants to pull out a condom, but she stopped him. She was ok today. She was on her period last week, they snuck off, but it wasn't to have sex. There had been a lot of kissing and cuddling, but ultimately, they had just wanted to be together, just to talk and watch an old cheesy B-rated horror movie together.

After they finished the second time, Aria told him she had finally done it, she had broken up with Ezra. She had used Malcolm and Maggie as an excuse telling him she wasn't ready for a relationship that involved kids and baby momma's, it was just too complicated. She hugged him and told him goodbye her eyes wet with unshed tears. She didn't love Ezra, but they had some good times and those memories she would always treasure.

"I just couldn't keep lying to him and making excuses every time he touched me." She said still feeling guilty. She placed her hand on Jason's cheek, " I cared about him, but I love you too much to lie anymore." He started to speak, but she stopped him knowing he felt guilty because he couldn't do the same. "Shh you don't need to say anything, your situation is more complicated, I know you love me and right now that's enough until we can figure something out," she said before kissing him and the he was laying her back on the bed telling and showing her just how much he loved her.

Since the relationship with Aria began Jason had tried several times to get Bitsy to agree to a divorce. He had even moved out, only to have her to attempt suicide. Feeling guilty Aria and Jason agreed he had to go back; as Bitsy knew he would, because of the guilt he felt over not being a better brother to Ali, guilt was a very powerful tool against Jason. She had staged the suicide attempt. Bitsy was far from crazy she was just a girl who had been spoiled and given her way too many times throughout life. She was no victim deserving of sympathy either that was just how she saw herself.

Bitsy, had known Jason thought she was someone else the night she finally hooked up him after years of chasing him. He looked at her that night his eyes blurry, but focused on the dark wig with pink stripes, part of the Draculara costume she was wearing for the charity Halloween Ball Jessica DiLaurentis had organized at the country club both families belonged to in Philadelphia. He told her how much he had always liked her pink hair and kept calling her Aria. At first, she thought he was playing a game until he kept telling Aria how much he missed her and needed her.

She pretended to be the girl he wanted, told him she was his and always would be. She though if he made love to her he would see that she was the one he was meant to be with. Jason made love to her like she always dreamed he would, only it wasn't her he was making love to. In his mind, he was holding another girl in his arms, he told her of his longing to be with her, his desire and his love for her, he told her he never thought she would be his and as he began to cum he shouted, "Oh god, Aria, I love you."

When Bitsy woke up Jason was gone and she was devastated. She had seen Jessica and told her what had happened, leaving out the Aria bit. Jessica said he was torturing himself over Alison believing he didn't deserve to be happy because he was unable to help her. And Jessica was partially right he did torture himself over Alison, but Elizabeth was not the girl who would ever make him happy.

They concocted the scheme to connect the two families. A few weeks later Elizabeth went to the rehab center where Jadon had signed himself in at and told him she was pregnant. As Jessica and Ken predicted he asked her to marry him. On their wedding night Jason, hadn't touched her. Their marriage had never been consummated he had been too wasted to do anything except cry for Aria and tell her how sorry he was that he had messes up so badly.

When he found out that Elizabeth wasn't pregnant he wanted an annulment, she lied and told him he had become her husband in every. She had placed her hands on her flat belly and told him "even now, I could be carrying your son or daughter." Ken and Jessica sure he would come around had agreed with her decision to tell him the marriage had been consummated.

When they moved to Rosewood she thought that maybe they could have a fresh start, until she met Aria Montgomery. Jason hadn't touched her since that night of the charity ball when he confused her for the teenager, he rarely spoke to her, but she was still obsessed with him and had no plans of letting him go. In her mind, she wasn't doing anything wrong, Elizabeth didn't see herself as a terrible person some would think she was if they knew what she had done, after all she helped out with charity events and even felt bad for kids on the commercials that needed food and would send a donation. She was just in love and fighting for her man, Jason was hers and she was never letting him go.

Elizabeth Standish-DiLaurentis received a call that evenings telling her that her husband was with Aria Montgomery and that they had been having an affair for months. The anonymous caller asked if she would like to be rid of her problem, they knew someone who could help her get rid of it. A friend, if Elizabeth was willing to a favor this friend. She agreed with no hesitation, she was ready, she would do whatever it took to get rid of the girl that was keeping her from her happily ever after with Jason and she was determined to get her no matter what she had to do.

Somewhere in Rosewood a figure dressed completely in black ended phone call and watched four girls on the divided screen. Spencer was sitting in front of Toby's apartment in tears. Hanna was happily on a date with Caleb, soon she would be crying. Emily was at a pool practicing even though she had been practicing for hours, every once in a while, she would stop to grab her side. Finally, Aria was cuddled in Jason's he would look down at her and drop a kiss against her brow occasionally as they watched an old movie on one of the few stations the Lost Woods Resort could get.

One hand hidden in a black leather glove picked up a doll with dark brown hair with pink streaks and smashed the face before placing it in a box and with an address already attached to the top. And set it with four identical boxes. A man dressed in almost identical outfit except his face was not covered walked up behind the figure completely covered in black, Toby Cavanaugh picked up all four boxes without a word and left to deliver the packages. A was back, bigger and badder than ever and this time A was nor playing games, but playing for keeps.

~Fin~

Notes: Hope you like this one shot, It a little long. Thanks,

GrimLi


	7. Caught

Synopsis: Just a couple drabbles based on the scene from 2x04 when Aria runs into the oh so deliciously shirtless Jason at the basketball courts, same plot with Aria's POV and Jason POV.

Characters: Aria Montgomery and Jason DiLaurentis

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Pretty Little Liars TV or book series, this is for entertainment purposes only.

🏀Aria's POV

Aria was at the courts looking for Mike to give him his house keys, she was certain that her mother said this was where he was supposed to be just then she notices a guy walking by and she couldn't take her eyes off the ripped torso, with appreciation her eyes moved up she very the muscular abs, chest, arms and shoulders, then the strong neck that she had a sudden desire to sink her teeth into before moving up to a very familiar dimpled chin. Aria looked up quickly and her eyes widened in embarrassment as she realized she had been checking out Alison's brother Jason like an all you can eat buffet and worse he had caught her doing it. She felt her face suffuse with a heated blush and she quickly turned almost tripping over her own feet in her hurry to pretend she had not just been checking out a shirtless Jason DiLaurentis, the heat she felt in her body wasn't only due to the heat of embarrassment. She looked over her shoulder quickly and thankfully he was no longer watching her as she made a fool of herself. To further the embarrassment, she already felt she had just mistaken another kid for Mike when she felt something hit her booted foot, looking down she saw the basketball that rolled toward her, she picked it up and looked for the owner only to see the object of her very lustful thoughts only moments before running toward her. In the back of her mind she realized she kind of which his shorts weren't blocking the rest of the view by the time he was standing in front of her with his hands out for the ball, Aria threw it to him, but idly wondered what he would say if she threw herself at him instead, would he have caught her?  
~fin

🏀Jason's POV

Jason watched the tiny brunette walking around as if she were looking for someone p, having realized it was Aria almost immediately he was a little when a tiny voice in his head said, "I wish it were me she was looking for." He had never thought of any Ali's friends in that way before. Or had he Jason wondered as he studied the girl? One of the few things he remembered that summer was Aria and her pink hair. He had always preferred her to Alison's other friends, she had substance while being unique, not the typical Rosewood girl. He continued studying the girl as she turned to talk to a kid about something a concerned look on her face as he walked away after a couple minutes' conversation. Aria turned in his direction then and stopped moving, she stood there for a moment unmoving as her eyes traveled up his body, Was Aria Montgomery checking him out? He felt heat pass through his body at the thought. He wished she were closer so he could see her face better. Suddenly she lifted her head and then turned quickly away stumbling as she somehow tripped. With a soft sigh of disappointment, he didn't realize he was feeling, he began walking toward the court where he was meeting some guys from his NA group. He looked back toward Aria one last time when he noticed her looking over her shoulder at the spot he had been standing. Jason perked up. He watched as she called out her brother's name only to realize the kid she walked toward wasn't Mike. Jason got an idea. She wasn't looking in his direction, he aimed the ball and rolled it in her direction hard enough to bounce off her boot. She bent to pick it up as he ran toward her to get the "loose" ball. When he got close enough he seen her eyes traveling over his shirtless torso, giving the shorts he was wearing a frustrated look before moving her gaze swiftly upward, her cheeks tinged with pink. He lifted his hands waiting for her to throw him the ball he caught it easily when she threw it. Jason hopes he caught her as well.  
~fin

Hope you like them  
GrimLi


	8. What Does This Mean?

Synopsis: My version of the events of the Halloween Train and Aria's thoughts and actions that night following the events. Aria can't sleep because she keeps thinking about what happened to her and the recovery of Alison's body and its effect on Jason. Crappy description, but hopefully you'll read this. This was supposed to be put up yesterday only because it is based off the Halloween Train episode, but I forgot to post it. I did an earlier version of this the beginning is still the same but it veers off from there.

Part of Welcome Back to Rosewood Collection of Unrelated one shots

Belated Happy Halloween 🎃 💀 👻🎃 💀👻🎃 Attached is one of my favorite Halloween songs, that doesn't go with the story at all.

Pairings: Ezra/Aria (mentioned) Jason/Aria (comfort)

Characters: Aria Montgomery and Jason DiLaurentis

Disclaimer: I own no part of Pretty Little Liars TV or book series. This is purely for entertainment purposes

👻What Does This Mean? 👻  
Aria couldn't sleep. What was supposed to have been a fun night had turned out to be a nightmare. She could still feel Garrett Reynolds' dead body lying against hers in the claustrophobic space of the wooden box. Every time she closed her eyes she imaged waking up in that box, her mouth duck taped shut, confused about where she was or what had happened her. The last thing she remembered clearly before waking up in the box was talking to Adam Lambert and after that everything was foggy.

She had fought to get out, but to no avail, but the tape had loosened from the moisture of her breath. Her continued struggles in the confined quarter only caused the box she had been stuffed in to fall over, a heavy weight now wedged against her body. She turned her head, but was unable to see Garrett's lifeless eyes staring at her in the gloom of the cramped space, his body already stiffening as rigor mortis had already began to set in. At first, she thought the body was a prop, but all too soon she realized the body against her was very real and very dead and she began to freak out. She felt fear, like an icy sensation running up and down her spine as she imagined dead eyes staring back at her.

She had screamed and screamed, until her throat ached and could scream no more. Hot tears trailed down her chilled skin as she renewed her struggles to get out of her makeshift prison. Her arm scraped against a sharp object, she reached with her bound hand feeling the screw sticking out, ignoring the pain from the jagged cut on her arm she lifted her bound wrist to the sharp point on the screw hoping to cut through the duct tape wrapped tightly around her wrist, tears continue to pour as she desperately began sewing through the binding, her flesh tearing as it scraped against the sharpened ridges of the piece metal. She hadn't cut through the duct tape around her wrist yet when she heard a door opening and voices speaking in hushed tones, even in the quieted voice she could tell it was a heated exchange.

At first, she tried to quieten her movements afraid it was her assailants, then quickly realized that it could be someone who would help her and even if it was whoever put her in here staying quiet wouldn't help her situation anyway. Obviously, their intent was to harm her she was after all stuck in a box with a corpse. Aria could still hear the voices arguing when she began to scream, but her throat raw and dry from earlier refused to work, her scream little more than a panicked whisper.

Aria was still trying to scream when she heard a heavy object sliding and creaking. The volume of the of the chugging from the train as it raced down the track increased dramatically and she knew that the side car had been opened and she did her best to beg them not to hurt her all to no avail as they tried to push what had become a makeshift casket for herself and Garrett off the train. She wonders what would have happened had the crate not stuck on something and if she hadn't found the screwdriver she used to stab at one of the people. The person had run out leaving the other one behind and they finally gave up trying to push the crate out the rest of the way themselves. Luckily her friends had been looking for her and thankfully they found her when they did.

As if that and Garrett's murder weren't traumatic enough, discovering Ali's body had been there the whole time just inches from hands grabbing canned and bottled soft drinks, water and juice everyone had been grabbing all night was overkill. The look on Jason's face had almost gutted her when Toby and Noel knocked over the faux coffin and the body bag came tumbling out amid the ice and cans and bottles of beverages. Jason looked utterly defeated and it tore at her heart.

Every time Aria closed her eyes the events and Jason face repeated themselves over and over until she finally gave up on trying to sleep. She pushed back the covers and swung her legs out of the bed and sat on the side of her bed for several minutes. After everything that had happened to her tonight it was Jason's eyes that haunted her the most. Their green depth had seemed so broken and lost, if it hadn't been for Ezra holding onto her she would have ran to him. Instead she stood at Ezra's side knowing that a move toward the other man even for comfort would have started a fight with her very insecure boyfriend when it came to Jason DiLaurentis.

She wished she could say that the insecurity was unjustified, but they both knew it wasn't. Ezra knew she was attracted to Jason, being with Ezra couldn't change that. There was more than an attraction toward the other man. She had to ignore him, not just because of Ezra, but because of the part of herself that wanted to beg him to take her away from Ezra, to fight for her, show he needed her, wanted her, anything that would give the other part, the part of her that wanted to stay with Ezra, a run for its money, but he never did. Occasionally he would give her a sad look like he had this evening when he walked onto that train and seen her standing there, but he had said nothing. he had just walked past with barely a word to Spencer.

She wished that she could leave her feeling for him in the past, but she was afraid she would lose the girl she had been if she ever did that, the girl that dyed her hair pink and did the unexpected. But that Aria was repressed trying to be someone who was mature enough to be in a relationship with Ezra she sometimes forgot that girl existed and then she would see Jason and remember her and long for that Aria. That girl wanted a chance to express herself again and to be free, That Aria belonged solely to Jason, and when he was around there was a war inside of her. Jason's Aria had been repressed for so long and it was weaker than Ezra's Aria who was a ruthless bitch when she needed to be especially when it came to Ezra. But, right now, at this moment Ezra's Aria was cowering in fear from tonight events and Jason's Aria was stronger and the need to be with him and there for him gave her strength. She quickly got up and got dressed and sneaked out the way Mike had shown her and practically ran to Jason without stopping.

At first, she thought he might be in bed, but she was able to see that a light on in the kitchen and with a calming breath she raised her hand and knocked. It took a couple minutes, but Jason finally answered the door and when he did his eyes widened in surprise. Before he could even say a word, Aria had wrapped her arms around him like she had wanted to do since Alison's body feel into the floor after the altercation between Toby and Noel and she had seen his stricken face. At first, he was stiff in her arms, but finally he relaxed against her and when she felt that she moved her hands to his hair and pulled his head down until their lips met. Jason groaned against her lips, his eyes closing as he took control of the kiss.

"Aria?" he said against her lips, his voice questioning unsure of what she was thinking or doing.

In answer, Aria pushed him further into his house and closed the door behind her. She slid her hands under his shirt, but Jason stopped her, his body stiffening in pain. She looked at him with hurt, thinking he was rejecting her. "Sorry." he said, "Someone said they would help me find Alison's body tonight. Instead I was sent on a wild goose chase and I got hurt." He said lifting his shirt and pulling back the bandages showing her the wound on his lower abdomen, about the size of the rusty screwdriver she had used on one of the people who had been trying to push the box she had been in off the train. God, A had been using Jason to kill her and get rid of Garrett and he didn't even know it.

"Jason, who was supposed to be helping you, find Alison? What were you supposed to do and how did you get hurt?"

He looked at her with curious eyes and shrugged, he didn't owe this person anything, they hadn't helped him find his sister's body. Alison had only been found because Noel and Toby had gotten into a fight. "Mona Vanderwaal contacted me and I went to see her at Ridley, she put me in contact with someone calling themselves A. She is scared shitless and trying to find out who it is. She thought somehow, she could figure out who was behind this if we were both working with A and I could get Alison's back. I was getting desperate and it sounded like a great plan at the time. I was running through empty boxcars all night looking for a package that ended up being a wooden box. I was supposed to help push it off the train. It got stuck on something and a piece of metal was sticking out and I didn't see it, I guess I leaned on it or something. I took off, I was bleeding and it sounded like there was an animal or something was in that box and I didn't want to be a part of what ever A was trying to do."

"Jason, A was trying to set you up." She didn't know if Mona was really trying to figure out who A was, if she was helping A or if she was A, but what Aria knew for sure was that Jason would never intentionally hurt her or anyone. Aria covered her face, this new A was after Jason and had apparently been around when Alison was murdered. Apparently tormenting him with that note after Alison disappeared hadn't been enough, now A wanted him to commit a real murder, he wouldn't have even known if the crate hadn't got stuck, but he would have realized it as soon as the her and Garrett's bodies were found and A would have made sure that happened to screw with his mind.

He looked at her with confused eyes, "What do you mean."

"Garrett Reynolds body was in that box and so was I, someone drugged me when I came to I was in the box and so was Garrett. The piece of metal was a screwdriver I found in the box and I stabbed you. Jason, A was using you to kill me and get rid of Garrett's body. We need to tell Spencer and the girls. Whoever this A is, they are not just after the girls and me, he or she is targeting you as well."

Jason's eyes widened in fear as he realized what he had almost done, how was Aria ever going to forgive him for this. He had almost killed her and for what, the body of his already dead sister. His body began shaking and he went down on his knees in front of her asking is she could ever forgive him. "I'm so sorry. If I would have known... If I had hurt..." Every time he would start to say something he would get choked up finally Aria cut him off telling him she already knew, she pressed as close as she could her arm tightening protectively.

Aria ran her hands through his hair bending over him protectively and telling him she already had. His reaction was exactly what A wanted, only she was supposed to have been dead so he would find out what had happened and feel guilty over her and Garrett. Jason noticed her bandages wrists for the first time and Aria felt his lips brushing against them as he continued to beg for her forgiveness. "Jason there's nothing to forgive."

Aria stood holding out her hand to him. Looking up at her he took it and stood to his feet and followed her up the steps to his room. She pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him back toward his bed, Jason reached for her, but she evaded his hands asking where the first aid supplies were. Confused he raised his torso supporting himself on his elbows telling her he had already taken care of it.

"That screwdriver was very rusty, I need to make sure it's clean. You need to get a tetanus shot, but something tells me you won't." Jason directed her to his bathroom and she came back a couple minutes later and sat on the edge of the bed and removed the bandage covering the wound. It worried her that it was still bleeding. She told him it probably needed stitches, but as she suspected he wouldn't go to the hospital telling her it wasn't that bad. Aria bent over to get a better look and she seen flakes of rust that would cause an infection. She stuffed the towels she had brought with her under him then she began cleaning the wound better, the peroxided was bubbling up taking on a reddish hue from the blood and she could see a couple flakes of rust rolling down toward his side. Jason hissed, the peroxide stinging the open wound a bit.

She grinned up at him a little, knowing the peroxide didn't hurt that bad, but she played along "kissed it better" an inch or so above the wound, Jason hissed again, but when she looked up again fearing that maybe she had hurt him somehow, she could tell by the burning depths of his eyes this time it was not caused by any pain, real or imaginary. Jason reached for her again, and once again she evaded his hands going and continued cleaning and dressing the wound. Once she finished cleaning the wound and dressing it, she cleaned everything up and took the kit back to his bathroom and dropped the linens into the hamper then went back to his room crawling on the bed beside him laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm over his chest. Jason pulled her closer holding her tight.

"Aria?" Jason searched her face with a questioning gaze, "What does this mean? Do you want to be with me?" Aria sighed, at this moment she was exactly where she wanted to be, but that part of her that belonged to Ezra was no longer cowering in fear and already she was beginning to feel guilty. She shook her head, momentarily looking away trying to think of what to say, how to explain what she was feeling, the confusion she felt. Jason's hand cupped her chin turning her face back toward his. "Aria, just tell me the truth. I want to be with you, I have since I came back to town, probably even before then. Please, I need to know if there's a chance that you feel the same way about me."

Aria told him the truth as best as she could describe it. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she was more honest with Jason about her feelings than she had ever been with Ezra. He somehow understood as she explained, he was disappointed, but now he was hopeful for the first time since that day Ezra had showed up at his house to get her away from him.

Jason insisted on taking her home, refusing to let her walk alone at the late hour. When he pulled up in front of Aria's home he pulled her to him his lips capturing hers. Their lips clung to each other's tongues meeting when Jason angels his head deepening the kiss. With an effort Aria drug herself away from him, eyes dazed as she stumbled out of the car, she turned back once as if to come back to him, but shook her head as if to clear he senses and turned back toward the house heading to the tree she had climbed down. Jason watched until she made it inside safely. And with a hopeful smile he drove away. Things weren't perfect there was A to deal with, he was still shaken knowing what he had almost done and Aria had not told him the exact words he wanted to her. But, he did get the unspoken message loud and clear, 'fight for me' and he would.

💀 Somewhere in Rosewood two muffled, an angry voice could be heard. Plans had gone awry thanks to the crate getting stuck on an unseen metal stop on the train floor, a screwdriver and a pushing match between two hormonal teenage boys. Only Garrett was meant to die that night and Jason was meant to push the crate off linking him to the murder for A to use against him. Aria wasn't supposed to be inside, she was meant to be scared shitless not killed. "I told you those girls are still valuable, we can't get rid of them yet, I honestly don't care what you do to DiLaurentis he's of no use to me, but those girls and Mona Vanderwaal remain alive unless I say so." the figure in the black hoodie said the voice muffled as well as if wearing a mask. The figure in the red nods shortly pausing back long blonde curls.

Discarded on a table lays a queen of hearts mask. A figure still wearing the rest of the costume is bound and gagged a blonde head leaning against a wall barely conscious. The "A-Team" had messed up tonight almost ruining the whole game so someone had to pay. The figure in the costume recoiled when Red Coat knelt to be at eye level Alison's face staring them the face, it was a mask, but it was still creepy. "From this point on no further mistakes will be made, right." The voice was deadly calm and scared the figure huddled up against the wall more than Black Hoodie's anger ever could, and gave a weak nod, "Good."

Red Coat and Black Hoodie walked out together leaving the one in the costume bound and gagged, they had new plans to make and the Queen of Hearts was still paying for the mess that had been made of the evening. Halloween may be over, but the A-Team still had places to be and people to terrorize. Among clustered items and diary pages stolen from Mona hung on the walls seven photographs were prominent the subjects Alison, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Aria, Mona and a recent addition, Jason.  
-Fin- 

I know they said it wasn't Jason that was pushing the box off the train and the wound on his stomach was not caused by Aria. Nut this was something that I never remember them explaining, anyway I'm not thrilled with this but I am trying to work through a mental block and my mind went blank 😏. Hope it was halfway enjoyable at least and to my fellow Jaria's and everyone else Happy Halloween 👻 .

GrimLi


End file.
